blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Rescue/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don’t appear in this episode, and the third time in a row. * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season. * This episode marks the second appearance of the king since Knight Riders. * Fourth time Blaze wears his knight costume after Truck or Treat!, Knight Riders and Knighty Knights, and the first time in the new animation style. His armor also gets updated, with reflective shields and a sword mount. AJ also wears a suit of armor for the first time. * This is the second time a dragon is seen since Knighty Knights. A baby dragon is also shown for the first time. * When the King gets lost, his crown gets stuck over his eyes similar to Crusher’s costumes in Knight Riders, Dinosaur Parade and Snow Day Showdown, and the pie thrown in Darington’s face in Cake-tastrophe!. * This is only the third episode this season that features a viewer greeting, as well as the first time Blaze introduces himself during such since Knighty Knights. * This is the first hearing of Blaze On since The Polar Derby. * An electromagnet is mentioned again since The Mystery Bandit, though this time Blaze turns into one. * The dancing helmet Crusher tries on has the same model as the helmet he wore in Knight Riders. * First knight-themed episode where the Royal Knights don’t appear. * Blaze and AJ change into their armor the same way they change into their ninja suits in Ninja Blaze. * Fifth episode with “Rescue” in the title after Rocket Ski Rescue, Raceday Rescue, Robots to the Rescue and Construction Crew to the Rescue. * Seventh time Blaze is attacked by a bighorn after Stuntmania!, Sneezing Cold, Treasure Track, Race for the Golden Treasure, Fast Friends and Construction Crew to the Rescue, and the third where he is attacked by skunks after The Bouncing Bull Racetrack and Ninja Blaze. * The Bighorn Barbarians are similar to the Pirate Bighorns from Treasure Track and Race for the Golden Treasure. * This is the second time someone accidentally launches themself off a catapult after Ninja Blaze, in this case, the King. The first was Crusher and Pickle. * In the STEM song when the two knight trucks bang shields together, the sword display stand for Pickle's knight store can be seen behind them before Pickle reveals it later. Running Gags *Zeek breathing fire and sometimes making fire pictures. *Crusher using a part of armor which contains a goofy effect to it. *The Bighorn Barbarians showing up. * The King crashing into things because of his crown blocking his eyes. Allusions * There is also a Dora the Explorer episode with a similar name, "Dora's Royal Rescue". * Zeek only communicating with uses of his name is similar to the anime Pokémon, where the titular species only communicate with uses of their names. Goofs * When AJ activates his Visor View to look for the king, the visor doesn’t beep when deployed. * The captions list “bighorn” as “big-horn”. * Blaze doesn’t bother to use his speed lights when in the cave during the travel song. * When Blaze turns into a knight, his flame emblem is coming off slightly, and in a few scenes after, parts of such appear to be chipped. * Near the end, when Zeek lights the candles on the cake, his fire breath is misplaced over his nose for a single frame. * The captions list Zeek’s name as “Zeke”. Home Media Releases Category:Episode trivia Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 trivia